Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by Ranoey
Summary: There are just somethings Ryuho can't resist....RxM


Konnichiwa hope you likey! This is a one-shot no sequels either!

_**Chocolate Covered Strawberries**_

* * *

_She sighed wistfully; just finishing another sweet concoction from the mainland itself. She closed her eyes savoring the sweet rich chocolate which melted in her mouth then crept painfully slow down her throat. Savoring the little peace you could find in Lost Grounds, and just to think, all in a little strawberry. But not just a strawberry, a strawberry that was dipped into the swirling pools of melted cocoa beans, then shipped for its consumers to literally addict themselves. Like drugs. Silly she might add, silly to think that a diet hazard could bring so much pleasure to one's mouth. _

All of the Holy officers including medical team were in the Lost Grounds again rounding up native alters. Everyone was one lunch break, enjoying the sweet taste of food while they still can. Scheris, Cougar, Asuka and Urizane sat at one pull out table chatting and forgetting about the world. The medical unit, which consisted nurses and doctors, chatted about different medical procedures used in a particular time. And the lower class officers took guard and watched the teams eat their fill.

This just left Ryuho and... Mimori? Ryuho leaned his head against an exploration van with his arms folded against his chest and eyes closed. He tried to block out all of the useless chatter but considering that everyone was pigging out like useless 1st graders, he gave up.

"Cougar you pervert!" Ryuho winced at Scheris's sudden outburst. She then stood up angrily from her side of the table and slapped Cougar hard in the face. Everyone stared at Scheris with their mouths open including her table mates. She blushed and grinned in defeat, then slowly sinks back into her chair.

"_Typical Scheris always drawing attention to herself,"_ Ryuho thought. To find peace, Ryuho moved to the other side of the van, where he could barely hear the noisy chatter of his comrades. Ryuho's eyes traveled around observing the scenery. He found it enchanting... for the Lost Grounds of course. Birds chirping on enlarged green bushes and a small stream which flowed directly behind the van. Ryuho eyes stopped on one piece of the scenery he looked over._ "Yes very enchanting."_

Mimori sat on a log with her legs spread out like a blanket. Ryuho noticed that she was currently distracted by _something. _His eyes narrowed.

Mimori was in a dream like state and giggling like a school girl, she reached in an oversized bakery box and pulled out what it seemed to be, a _chocolate covered strawberry._ She licked her lips slowly causing a sticky and glassy liquid to stain her lips. Ryuho gulped.

She then slowly brought the strawberry to her face, examining it, and a newly discovered emotion appeared in her eyes... lust.

"_For a piece of food?"_ Ryuho thought grinding his teeth behind his closed lips.

And as quickly as the emotion came, it went, being replaced with an anime smile. Mimori giggled and popped it in her mouth chewing it... slowly. She closed her eyes, inhaled, and moaned. She lifted her eyes to the cloudless skies, smiling and tilting her head to side with her smile turning into a grin. Mimori giggled... again... and placed her hand over her mouth silently laughing. She sighed and reached for another strawberry, still unaware of the emerald haired alter user watching a couple of yards away dumbfounded.

How can _anything_ be _that _appetizing? Ryuho wasn't one blind to the world's hardships and righteousness, but has not once seen anyone enjoy something so much. He could have sworn that those strawberries were going to drive her to the point of insanity, him too. Just the way she drooled at the juicy red fruit and moaned afterwards. It was just driving him up the wall.

He watched as she pulled out another strawberry and giggled when the chocolaty contents stuck to her fingers. She then slowly licked each finger carefully, making sure that every single drop of chocolate was off her slender fingers. If Ryuho didn't have self-control, (or a 10 inch wall of ice) he would have pounced.

But he just stared; stared at the way she placed her lips around the pointed part of the strawberry and then using her index finger, pushed the remaining part of it into her mouth.

Maddening. Thewoman was maddening. Did she have any clue to what she was doing?

He _had _to know what was so good about those strawberries.

Suddenly, Mimori halted her 'eat the strawberry and moan' quest. The hairs on her back stood up and goose bumps appeared, she felt as if she was being watched. Mimori turned her head and looked at the trees in the distance, _"Nothing there."_ She then turned her eyes toward the van blocking her view of the Holy officers. Her eyes traveled further and

She gasped. There standing not to far away way was Ryuho, watching her intently.

Their eyes locked, his crimson eyes boring into the depths of her hazel ones, like an anonymous swimmer diving into a pool of curiosity. Still not taking her eyes away from him, Mimori reached for another strawberry and popped it into her mouth, chewing it slowly.

He shifted uncomfortably on his to feet and looked at the box next to her. Mimori came to a conclusion and stood up with her box with her eyes never leaving him, she walked up to him. The birds stopped chirping and the little stream behind the band stopped flowing, all waiting in anxiously for her next move. Ryuho took a small step back when she stopped in front of him, and noticed chocolate on the right side of her mouth. She held out the box of strawberries in front of her and gave Ryuho a warm smile. He gave back a glare but didn't dare to ask what she wanted.

"Would you like some?" She asked lifting its top cover, revealing a more than 3 dozen strawberries in organized rows. He looked from the box to Mimori's face glaring. He _knew_ that he couldn't deny tasting its flavory goodness, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He slowly picked a strawberry with a dainty hand, trying to look formal in this impromptu offering. And that smear of chocolate on the right side of her mouth was **not **helping.

He glared at her one final time, which meant thank you and get hell out of my sight. Mimori walked away slowly still smiling, and went towards back towards the teams.

He waited until she was out of sight, and then threw the chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth. Then it hit him. What was so mesmerizing about this delicacy? As the chocolate melted in his mouth, and when the strawberry followed its lead. He stared at the way she just left.

It wasn't the food that was delectable. It was never the strawberries he couldn't resist.

It was _her._

* * *

The end! Plz review!

_-Wretch_


End file.
